intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Meridum World Fair
I remember the fair! It was like stepping into the future! Who would've thought so much can advance here so quickly! -A commoner's description of the Meridum World Fair The Meridum World Fair or by Republic terms, the Republic Technology Fair is world event that takes place on Tretris' moon of Meridum. It represents the advancements of the Republic over the past 30 years and future 30 years. The Fair itself became famous around 510 GRS, just 40 years before the System Wars, when the latest advancements in the Republic at the time included its brand new Warship Cruisers that will defend the Republic's territory with pride. However it was mainly focused on Tretris Oakutauri. It wasn't until the 540 GRS, when the event was taken to Meridum for a more traditional appearence, it became centered in the moon's capital of New Olympia City. Eventually the fair became more of an annual event with people flocking to the event from lightyears arounds. Soon it became known as the Meridum World Fair because it was not only a world fair on how the moon advanced every year, but everytime that the entire moon of Meridum can come together to celebrate its heritage and fun. The Republic Technology Fair shared its time with World Fair every 30 years to respect the growing expanse of the Republic. The Fair itself lasts for roughly 2 months, its smack dab between the months heavy monsoon months which the moon uses for their harvests. During these 2 months, the fair hosts a numerous events and attractions ranging from Rollercoasters to pie-eating events to rides. In the closing month the Fair begins to unpack and the last minute people get the joy out of the Fair before waiting next year. Interactions with the Demon Hunter Arc In the The Demon Hunter Arc, the Meridum World Fair would serve as the climax to Chapter Ten in 1100 GRS, when Cairne Smith along with his family and adopted brother Adrian Solanos went to the fair to celebrate Cairne's job. However the event was also to cover up Cairne's departure which was going to happen that night. Cairne didn't want to leave the brother he cared and guarded his life but was forced to due to financial problems, little did Cairne know that this job will change his life immensely. Interactions with the VCIS Arc In the The VCIS Arc, the Deadeyes are sent out to Meridum to investigate a series of murders that's been plaguing New Olympia and its surrounding countryside. When the World Fair arrives, the unsub reveals its plans to kill everyone attending the fair as a sign of power over the Republic, but eventually the Unsub is caught and arrested by the Republic Police, the fairgoers return to the World Fair happy and nonchalant of the event. Interactions with the Royal Family Arc In the Royal Family Arc, The Cerene Royal Family were enjoying their time at the fair, however on their return from the Fair, the shuttle they were using to return to the Capital is shot down and destroyed with unknown cause, this event becoming known as the Cerene Family Assassinations. Later the Solanos Family returns to Meridum by courtesy of the Supreme Chancellor. After visiting the family outside the Caldera, the family returned to New Olympia to enjoy the upcoming World's Fair, it was there Yosryk and Matthew unlocked their powers after being chased by some city thugs. This event created a new spectacle that the citizens thought was part of the Fair, the event created a new Obsidian Spire that now displays in the City Centre. Interactions with the Bounty Hunter Arc In the The Bounty Hunter Arc, Draugrson and Jaxter'kaii after being chased down by The K'Kaio decide to take refuge in New Olypmia City. The World Fair being held in the city served as a perfect disguise to leave the city while any unwanted K'Kaio hunters were searching the City. From there the two leave for Tretris Oakutarui to plead with Republic Military and eventually the Supreme Chancellor.